Fast Cars and Hot Romance
by Child of a Valiant Warrior
Summary: what happens when two army brats who have finally gotten away from they're strict father who has drug them all around the world and country, enter the lifes of the team? do new friendships arise with new faces? I'm not good at summaries...Han/OFC Vince/OF
1. Prologue

_**This is the only disclaimer I will write. I do Not own any of the Fast and Furious characters and anything else you may recognize from the movie. There are some plot lines that are mine and there are characters that belong to me, but if you regocnize it from the movie it's not mine.**_

_**Fast Cars and Hot Romance**_

_**Chapter / Prologue**_

We're army brats and our dad has drug us allover the world we were born in Texas. We were there till we were three when we moved to Colorado. We lived there for about four years. When we were seven was when we first found street racing. We made friends with our neighbor; he was about 17 and took us to our first street race. That's when we fell in love. When he would race we rode in the back, he even showed us the basics; racing and car care. Everyone thought he was crazy because he took us with him, with the ten year age difference but we didn't care, soon they learned not to also. When we turned eight our moving started again. We moved all over the U.S. and Italy, Great Britain, Spain, France, Germany, and China staying for a month or less. When that was over we were 15 and in Japan. We got to school and made friends with seniors named Takashi and Han. They took us to races, Tokyo style. They told us we looked like kids in a candy shop the way we looked at the cars. Takashi was racing that night and we rode with him, well one of us did. The other got to know Han a little better. 

They taught us how to Drift and got us the coolest cars around. They were Chrysler Me 412's, cars that were still only prototypes. They were in the mafia so they could afford it. One of us was dating Han when we turned sixteen, Well Tori was, Nessa wasn't dating anyone. We stayed for five years, the longest we stayed anywhere, they said that they wouldn't drag us around any more and would let us roam free when we got to California. Tori tried to stay with Han, but dad pulled her away, breaking both hearts (Tori and Han).

This is where the story begins, well this story, in California one night.

Tori POV

We were driving around trying to find the street races in Cali, when we turned a corner and got really lucky. When we got there dressed in tight capri pants and spaghetti strap tanks (I had black pants white top, and Nessa had the opposite). We pulled in next to a lime green ugly ass car. I noticed that they were all waiting for someone, but hey ya do what you can. I looked over at my sister; we were identical to the detail. We each had long dark brown hair and baby blue eyes. You could tell the difference between us if you paid enough attention, Nessa was a good three or four inches taller than me, we're both petite, but I'm just shorter, like 4'10" unlike her who's like 5'2". Get my point.

Anyway we were in her Chrysler which was baby blue, and everyone kept looking over at us and the magnificent car. Then a group of five cars entered in a V shape. "Hey Nessa ya think it's the king of the streets down here?" I asked

"Honey even if it wasn't we're going over there." She replied

We walked over there when everyone was emerging from their cars. In the front was a built man with no hair wearing black. There was a girl wearing a see-through top with a black bra underneath it and a black mini skirt, a girl wearing pants and a tank, a guy wearing a jean jacket ripped vest and a beanie, one who was also wearing a beanie and 'gangster' like clothes and finally was the guy Nessa was starring at, he was kinda hairy and was wearing a muscle shirt with a netted tank over it. I jabbed her in the stomach and walked over to the girl in pants, "Hey when's the race starting?" Nessa asked quietly.

"Soon, my brother has to set the stakes for the night. Who are you; I've never seen you around before." She said

"Oh, I'm Vanessa Blake and this is my sister Victoria."

"But if you ever call me that I'll beat you, you can just call me Tori, she's called Nessa." I said glaring at Nessa.

"I'm Mia; my brother over there is Dominic Toretto, King of the Streets." She said in a would be appraisal voice

"Oh My God, never heard of him." Nessa said smiling.

Mia laughed and her pal started explaining to us more about how, it rolls here in Cali. So apparently Dom or Dominic was head honcho. His team had three other guys and Letty and Mia. They guys were Leon, Vince, and Jesse. Jesse was the 'baby boy'. She had gotten that far when someone had looked over at the baby blue Chrysler, "Damn, whose car is this?" he was some tall ugly African American guy.

"That'd be mine." Nessa said

"…And your name is?" the Blondie who owned the green thing next to us asked.

"Vanessa Blake. My sister Victoria is here too. We came to watch the races, for tonight anyway. We may race another day…"

"…but tonight we don't wanna bruise any of your very large egos." I finished for her stepping forward."

"You must be the sister." Dom said.

"I am the sister, aren't you observant."

"Let's get this party started anyway." Nessa said hopping into the driver's seat of her car and me in the passenger with everyone following our example. Tonight's race better be good. Otherwise buy-bye Cali, I wasn't going to waste time on bad racing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Nessa's POV

When we got to the track we parked next to the girls we were talking to earlier, but this time there were guys with them, they were obviously the guys we were talking about earlier I saw Jesse and Vince. Leon was watching the scanners. I took one look at Vince and was set, he is so HOT!! One look at my face and my sister could tell that I liked him. He was a little hairy, but what guy with facial hair isn't hot, I mean seriously.

"Nessa, Tori, this is Vince and Jesse." Mia introduced.

Tori smirked and started talking with Letty, you could tell they were gonna be tight, not as tight as we are but pretty close. They have a lot in common; number one they're both tomboys and love to work on cars. I mean I do to, but my sister likes it more. Number two they're both in Love. Number three they're both gorgeous. I mean I look like my sister, but my sister is shorter and it makes our look so much better. I wish I was short to, but I got the bad genes.

"So Nessa is it? That's gotta be a nickname, what's you're real name?" Vince asked.

"Vanessa, is my real name, but my sister called me it one day and it stuck. What about you? Vince isn't your real name. That's gotta be a nickname, what's your real name?"

"Vincent, I mean who names their kid Vincent? So EVERYONE except my mother calls me Vince."

"I now dub thee Vinnie, because I don't wanna be like everyone else."

"Yeah and you're the only one who can." He mumbled

"What was that there?"

"Nothing. You know you're really short."

"No, I'm not my sister is, I'm 5'2" while she's 4'10". So how can I be short? You can't compare it, you're insanely tall."

"You can't compare it because you're strangely short."

"That's not nice."

He smiled and so did I. We turned and watched the race getting ready to start and I wanted to see if racing in Cali was any good or not. As we waited he slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer, which I invited for now, but if he decided he was going to make me a one night stand, then this moron would guess again.

They waited for the signal and they were off. Dom was in the lead and Blondie in last. I watched the cars and then noticed that Blondie was busy hitting the NOS and was trying to kill his car; the car looked like it wasn't doing so well. They only thing was Dom hadn't even touched his NOS and Blondie had wasted all of his. So when Dom saw the line clearly he hit the NOS and pulled ahead of Blondie winning. We all cheered as everyone got back. They gave Dom the money and he smiled as everyone congratulated him. "My sister counts the money," he said as the crowd dwindled away, "and you are my trophy." He said picking up Letty around the waist and setting her on top of the car, well he lifted her that high.

Then something smoking cut through the crowd and up pulled a lime green POS with Blondie smiling inside. When he got out Jesse ran over and went to pop the hood, "You have fun?" He lifted the top and smoke rose like a mushroom cloud from the front of the car.

Blondie was still smiling like an idiot. "What are you smiling about?" Tori asked obviously not amused, "You're happy you lost because you don't race right?"

"No! Dude I almost had you." He said to Dom

"You almost had me? You never had me, you never had you car." There was a round of OH's passed around as Dom walked around the car, "…almost had me?" Hector laughed and shrugged, "Now me and the mad scientist have to take apart the block and replace the piston rings you fried." He at the front of the car again and closed the hood, "Ask any racer it doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile, Winning's Winning." He got a cheer from that and held out his arms welcoming it.

His moment of glory was interrupted by Leon's voice over intercom; we got COps, COPs, COPS!" We all scrambled around into our cars. I was beat to the car by Tori so when I got in we drove off and tried to get away from the scene in a calm fashion. If we had raced around like a bunch of morons we might have been caught. We turned a corner and watched Dom in his red Mazda pull into a parking garage and later walk out. We stopped our car and waited we knew no one was chasing us, so when a car zoomed by followed by a cop Dom tried to make it so he didn't look suspicious. Well the cop recognized him and stopped his pursuit, "TORETTO!" he said over the intercom turning around.

"Shit." We said turning around too, and following behind Dom and the Cop into an alleyway. Once we were out of the alley Dom was gone. We knew he couldn't be far so we drove around getting really lost but occupied in the least. We were jamming in the car listening to music keeping our eyes open for Dom in the least. Then we heard the rumbling of motorcycles and a large pack passed us by. We rolled down the window, "Why don't you get a real car instead of those crotch-rockets." They wouldn't have been able to hear us over all the noise their bikes were making, but we laughed and giggled all the same. Then we saw Blondie and Dom walking the opposite way, they looked like they'd heard something funny. We U-turned pulling up next to them, "You boys need a ride? We don't bite too often"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Tori's POV

We pulled up in front of Dom's house and they climbed out of the car and Dom turned around and asked us, "You girls wanna come in?"

"Hmm, go home to boxes…" I said

"…or party with street racers…" Nessa added on

"…who probably have good Corona beer? What do you think?" We asked together.

Dom rolled his eyes as we parked by the sidewalk, "Don't worry we have Corona." He said as we stood next to him. "Damn your short, what are your names again?"

I growled at him while Nessa answered, "I'm Vanessa, or Nessa and she's Victoria or Tori."

"Sorry Tori, but jeez girl you're tiny." He continued patting my head which I swatted away.

I then stomped on his foot and walked up towards the house with Nessa laughing behind me. We walked in and went to the kitchen for some Corona, the good stuff. When we walked back in Dom was walking over to Brian, with a small limp on his right foot, with two bottles of Corona. "You can have any brew you want as long as it's a Corona." Brian took one from his hand, "Enjoy that one it's Vince's." Brian lowered it and took his shirt and whipped it off before taking a sip.

Nessa and I went and sat next to Leon who was playing video games. He was the only one who wasn't flirting or up in another room, "We call next game." We said together receiving weird looks from everyone around us. The rest of the night was spent playing videogames and drinking beer. So when morning came around, we woke up on the couch with Leon and Vince, who eventually joined our mini party within the party to flirt with Nessa, on the floor.

I untangled myself from my sister's long ass legs and went into the kitchen, where Mia was starting to cook. "Morning, can I help?"

She looked over at me, "Aren't you hung over?"

"I'm immune unless I consume over four gallons of alcohol, then I'm not a happy camper."

She just shook her head, "Yeah you can help." I smiled and started making coffee, hash browns, and pancakes, while she made the sausage, bacon, toast and eggs. When we had finished everyone else was stumbling on into the kitchen with their nose in the air.

I watched as each one of them come in sit down and eye the food. Once Dom had come in he sat down and did the same thing. I turned to Mia, "What are they doing?"

"They play this game and the first to reach for the food has to say grace." She replied.

Vince who was obviously really hungry said, "Forget it." He grabbed food set it down, "Dear god thank you for this meal. Amen."

There was a round of "Amen's" before everyone was eating. The guys inhaled the food, especially Vince and Dom. I just shook my head and Nessa laughed quietly. After everyone ate they all went to their assigned rooms and Nessa and I jumped into the car and drove to our apartment like two blocks away. We ran up the stairs and changed into hip-huggers and some kind of T-shirt with a tank-top underneath and the T-shirt tied with a rubber-band with the tank-top hanging out from underneath.

Then got into my Corvette C6 and drove back over to their house. Dom was down stairs with Vince and Leon waiting for everyone else. "So, do you guys know a place that pays well, you know enough so we can make rent?" Nessa asked

"Yeah, how 'bout this, you move in here, come work with us at the garage and grocery store, help make food and go to the races everyday with us?" Dom asked.

"In a month we'll move in, and that sounds like a good idea." Tori agreed

"Why in a month?" Vince asked

"Cause our dad already paid for this first month." Nessa answered.

"That makes sense." Leon said

"Yeah…"

"…We know."

"I hate it when you do that." They all said at the same time.

"We don't do it…"

"…that often. Do we?"

"That'd be a yes, you do." Mia said walking down the stairs with Letty

We looked at each other and smiled, we were going to keep doing it, just to bug 'em. 

That day we worked with everyone. I worked with Letty most of the day till she disappeared with Dom. I knew what was going on, I knew that they were in love and that Dom had hurt her, but loved her enough to try really hard to stop. After she disappeared I walked out side and sat on the curb. The thought of how much Dom loved her and she him, reminded me of Han. How much I missed him. I had yet to go a minute without thinking of him. How I loved him so much. My dad didn't like how he was like four years older and after I had already graduated we were together all the time. I couldn't go anywhere without him coming after me, so I repaid him by sticking to him. We were inseparable until of course the word 'move' came into the picture. There was nothing I could do, because my dad is now out of the Army I don't have to go with him anywhere, but because he was then and you can't file for citizenship until you're 21 I couldn't apply so I had to leave. God how that upset me, I heard the door to the grocery store slam shut and Mia walked out.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, its just funny coming here, Letty and Dom remind me of my boyfriend Han in Japan. I was hoping that I would be there a few months before moving away, because in like four weeks is our 21 birthday and in Japan you can apply for citizenship. If I could have done that I may have never met you guys, but I'd get to be with Han."

"How long were you together before you had to leave?"

"Like five years, almost six. I was turning 15 in like a month when we got there and he asked me out like when I was 15 and like a week. So we were together the whole time I was in Japan. He's four years older and he works in the mafia with his best friend DK, Drift King or Takashi depends on how well you know him."

"That's a long time, Letty and Dom have been together for like seven years and what's so amazing is she loves him so much she wouldn't leave, even when he had cheated on her, Dom says everyday that he doesn't deserve her. He's no longer a player like he was, he now is completely devoted to her, he hasn't even thought of laying a skank in like a year and a half."

"Man, she's amazing, I don't know if he ever cheated, wait, I know he never cheated because we were like always together. Man, I never thought I'd miss him so much, actually I never thought we'd be apart."

"Well let's go get ice-cream and ask if we can leave early. Your sister is doing well at the store and I think we can get away with it, so let's go." Mia said

We jumped up ran in gave Nessa Mia's car keys yelled to everyone we were leaving and dashed out of the shop into the C6 and driving away. We saw Vince laughing as we drove away like fire was on our tail, but stopped when Brian pulled in. We pulled up at the house and I jumped out and into my Chrysler. "Hey Mia I have to show you something that I learned in Japan." I said patting the seat next to me.

She jumped in and we drove away. "Okay now in Japan we race in parking garage things like at a hospital, and because there are so many turns we drift." I stopped here and started drifting in a circle. "You see when we first got there they took us to the races where Takashi let us ride with him. Since we weren't exactly old enough to drive when we got there, we would sit in between Takashi's or Han's lap and do the controls, but it looked like they were driving. So we weren't bugged. I spent a lot of time with Han then learning how to drift, but you can only do so much when you like someone and you're sitting in their laps and leaning up against them.

"We also went to clubs with them and man all that dancing in there made the places so hot, but that didn't help poor Han's situation. I didn't care that he was older but he minded because well he never expected to like a girl who was like three years younger, well he didn't expect to like anyone like he liked me. So he was kind of confused with how he felt. Anyway one night at the club I was dancing with my sister when he actually asked me out. We started dancing, but then he leaned his head by my ear and asked me. I of course said yes. He then of course took me to this mountain where we drifted down its curved paths he even put me in his lap so I could try it too. I'll never forget that." I finished

Mia looked at me smiling, "What's it feel like, love I mean."

"Like you always want that person to be around. Butterflies in your stomach when you're talking and shivers up your spin when he touches you or even when he walks by. The feeling is so amazing you never want it to end. Oh, and the thought of him takes you breath away."

"Jeez, isn't that fun." She said dreamily.

"You love Brian don't you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I've seen the way you look at each other. I don't think he could ever betray you. The way he looks at you. Why do you think Vince doesn't like him?"

"Thanks for reminding me." She said as we pulled up in front of a store to get our ice-cream.

We walked in and walked out with chocolate ice-cream. Since it was around four we knew that everyone would be done by now so we went and got Letty and Nessa to join in our gossip, ice-cream and chick-flicks jamboree at our place, not the fort.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Nessa's POV

After Tori and Mia left Brian pulled in. I knew there was going to be trouble so I left the shop and walked over and watched what they were doing. Brian walked in and Vince yelled at him about how he needed to start pulling his weight on the Supra. Of course Brian took the bait and they argued. No one was doing anything so I jumped in pushing them away from each other. Brian stayed but Vince didn't seem to want to so I turned and pushed him towards the shop and away from Brian and the garage. He let me push him away, but wasn't so nice in the shop.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked

"Because I don't think Dom OR Mia would appreciate it if you two kept fighting."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do. It doesn't matter what I think, but what Mia thinks right, so be mature. Do that for her okay."

"I don't think I can. I've liked her forever and now Brian shows up and she's ready to fall for him and they've only known each other for like a month and it's just not fair."

"Who said it was going to be. From my point of view this isn't very fair either." I mumbled the last bit to myself.

He looked at me for a second before walking forward, "How come you know so much?"

"I only know some things and not everything. I'm just using common sense." I said starting to whip down the counter avoiding looking him in the eye.

"How is that common sense? I mean why can't she like me and not him. He's a stinking cop, I know he is, but no one will believe me."

"Vince maybe you should just try and ignore him and not think about it, let Mia be happy. If you like her so much maybe you should let her go and let her be happy." I wouldn't look at him not that he'd notice because he was to busy worrying about Mia.

"Okay I'll try."

"Good now go play nice for Mia."

He left the room and Letty came in. "You know it's a shame you haven't attacked Mia yet."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you love Vince, and he loves her. Shouldn't you be acting like Vince is towards Brian?"

"No."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'd be a hypocrite and if I'm lucky one day he'll notice me and not her."

"God, that's gonna be hard, just so you know I had to wait for Dom, but when he finally noticed I was really happy. Hopefully you won't have to wait as long."

"Hopefully."

Then Tori and Mia ran in grabbed us leaving a note on the counter and dragging us to our cars and all of us drove away to mine and Tori's apartment for gossip, ice-cream, and chick-flicks with rippling muscles of hot guys.

No POV

The guys were all lying around the house with nothing to do, but watch movies and talk about nothing. Then, a conversation was sparked up between Vince and Dom, "Hey Dom, do you think those girls could actually beat you?"

"I don't know. Do you honestly think Mia will choose Brian?"

"That's low."

"Dude, are you that blind. Vanessa Likes You. God do I have to spell it out for ya?"

"What?"

"Vanessa likes you." Leon said jumping into the conversation

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Vince, quit chasing a girl who wants someone else and chase the one who wants you. We all know you like her too, but make the right choice. Stop putting yourself in the illusion Mia going to fall for you when she's already fallen for someone else. Even if her fallin' for anyone makes me angry."

Vince nodded stood up and left the room into his own room in the basement. Dom looked at Leon and Jesse and shrugged. They knew they'd gotten to him and he would no longer chase Mia but the girl who actually likes him.

The next day after everyone had shown up at the shop and everyone was in the garage, Vince went into the shop to talk with Vanessa for a little while. "Hey Nessa, how you doing?"

Her body tensed and she smiled, "I'm okay, what about you?"

"Fine, I'm trying out some new advice from Dom on something. Hoping it works out."

"Sounds good, can I get you anything?"

"Na, just came in to say Hi. Well I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, talk to ya later."

He walked out the door and she grinned while she continued to whip off the counter. Then Tori walked in and saw the look on her sister's face, "Okay, what happened?"

"Nothing, why."

"You look like I did when was told Han was going to teach me how to drift."

"I was just talking with, Vince, that's all."

"So it wasn't about Mia?"

"No, he said he came in to say Hi."

"AH."

Tori grinned devilishly, before walking back over to the garage. "Hey Dom."

"Ya?"

"Did you talk to Vince about, you know?"

"Yes I did, why."

"Good, god maybe we can get them together and she'll stop teasing me."

"So this is selfish now?"

"No, I just think that Vince needs to realize that he likes her, then they can live happily ever after. Well more happily than me. Now let's get Mia, Brian, Leon, Jesse…wait scratch Jesse, but we need Letty, and operation get knuckleheads together can begin."

"You know you're crazy."

"Yep, that's what they tell me." She said skipping away.

"Definitely Crazy." Dom said shaking his head and starting on his car again.

After Tori was finished talking with Dom, she went to find the others to help her with Operation Get Knuckleheads Together. She first came across Letty and pulled her into a room, "Letty, I'm forming a plot, Dom knows already so we must recruit the others except Jesse. Okay we have to get Vince and Nessa together, its already begun, so we just have to pull it along more and more. Now you have to help me."

"Okay, right after work."

"Okay, now to recruit Mia and Leon into Operation Get Knuckleheads Together."

"You're crazy."

"Yep."

After she had told everyone of importance everyone was on the watch waiting for times to get them closer together. The plan was working pretty well but was moving very slowly. They had expected it to happen within two weeks but it was now to the point of almost three and they were getting sick of trying with no results. Of Course Vince and Nessa weren't aware of what their pals were doing but were confused with how grumpy everyone was getting, well more like Tori.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Tori's POV

It was the night before our birthday and Vince and Nessa still hadn't hooked up. I was pissed and was tired of waiting. I was on my way towards Vince's room right now to yell at him. I knocked on his door. "Who is it?"

"Its Tori now open the god damn door."

He opened the door, "What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what."

"About Nessa."

"What about her?"

"Are you leading her on?"

"What, NO why?"

"Because if you still like Mia and are leading her on because you can't have Mia I'll kill you."

"No, it's not like that. I like her."

"Okay, if you like her so much what's your problem?"

"It's just, I don't know. I want to ask her but what if you guys think I'm using her to try and forget about Mia. I've forgotten and want Vanessa now, but I don't know if I should ask her out."

"She likes you, you like her. What else matters?"

"I don't know. Nothing."

"Okay now if you want to ask her out ask to take her on a date tomorrow, it's our birthday."

"It's your birthday?"

"Yes now make plans and ask her out."

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay. Talk to ya later." I said walking out the door, closing it behind me.

When I got upstairs I jumped in the air and did a small victory dance before running into Dom. He raised his eyebrows at me and I smiled. "How's everything going?"

"Great." I did another dance

"What'd you do?"

"Vince is going to ask her out for tomorrow on her birthday."

Dom smiled and shook his head and let me walk by. I went to the phone and dialed the long distance number I had just gotten in my e-mail.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how are you?"

"Oh my god, Tori. I miss you so much, how are things?"

"Okay, I found the street racing and have Nessa hooked up with a guy and I miss you so much."

"I wish you could come back."

"I do too, I'm working on raising enough money. Nessa has been doing all the racing really and the people we have been working for are led by the King of these Streets so we politely give him a small share. Right now I have enough for all my bags."

"Hey, honey, just wait there for me please. I'll come down to meet your new friends and we'll leave together. Does that sound alright?"

"Okay, if that's what you'd like."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"So when you have raced have you raced their King?"

"No, not yet, I'll race him privately so he can keep his title, because there's no way I'll lose, thanks to you."

"That's for sure. Gods how I miss you."

"I miss you too. So how's Takashi?"

"Ugh he's been playing mafia man in his storage room again. I wish he'd stop. Everything round here's been the same new kids come and go. Poor army kids getting dragged around."

"Yeah, I bet. I'm finally not going to be an army kid who has to follow her parents anymore. I'm free."

"I'm not."

"What was that?"

"I'm not free, I was like 5-6 years ago, but now I can't even look at any other women like I use to. Heck I hang out at a frickin' model's club and none of them are appealing any more. Look at what you've done to my poor ego. How am I supposed to live? I don't even have someone to snuggle when I have nightmares at night." I laughed and I could just tell he smiled at that. "How I miss you laugh."

"Don't worry I can't look at anyone either, but Dom is pretty hot and runs the streets down here. Maybe I could get him."

I heard the phone drop and a chair scrape backwards. "HAN, Han honey I was kidding he has a girlfriend that he loves don't worry. I'm kidding." He picked up the phone, "Honey I'm sorry."

"It's okay just please don't do that to me. I love you too much."

"I love you too."

"Well I better go its race night."

"Ah well I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and went to the living room where Letty was sitting and watching TV. "Hey Tori, who was that?"

"Han."

"Oh, Han, So is he coming to visit?"

"Eventually, he's probably going to wait till I'm completely settled in. Then when he does I might be going back to be with him. Would you guys hate me if I did?"

"No, we wouldn't as long as you kept in touch there'd been nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Letty."

"Yeah, you love me for it."

We sat and watched TV the rest of the day while the guys moved mine and Nessa's stuff in the house.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed, Iwill include a complete list in the last chapter of who all reviewed.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

That night was race night and I was going to get the biggest break of my life. Dom had said that the races wouldn't started unless there were at least five competitors and it would be my premiere racing night in California. I knew a lot more people than that were going to enter because they thought that they could beat my sister and her Chrysler. Well I'm taking my Corvette C6 they'd never think that it was supped up enough to whip their sorry asses.

I dressed that night in my shortest skirt from Tokyo and a skin tight tank top the fell just above my belly button. Vince had come to me and told me that he couldn't ask her out yet and I didn't know why but I accepted that he would in due time and quit being a pain in the ass.

When we got to the races, Dom got out and waited for me to join him. We walked over to Hector and his eyes bulged out of his head when he saw me, Dom smacked his head and got his attention, "Hector! Tonight Tori is going to race, it won't start unless there's at least five competitors including her. It's a 2g buy in spread the word."

Hector nodded and spread the word to everyone how the races was going that night. I was right before anyone gave up their money they went and asked what car I was driving. I told them all that it was my Corvette C6, I got at least seven people to join, one more and I'd be ready for Han to come. Dom only takes about a fourth of the money which I'm happy to give because he has given me a house and a job, he'd done a lot for me and has only known me for like a month. He's the greatest.

After we had no more offers for sure, we all headed over to the spot where the race was taking place, this one was taking place on an area that was at least four lanes on each side so everyone had a fair game to winning, yeah right, racing me or my sister wasn't fair. I pulled up to the line and turned on my Nitrous just to be sure, I wanted to use it because I love speed and I may need a little extra boost, I did say may. I waited at the front line as my sister went forward and gave the signal, then I was off, in first place baby. These poor losers were going to lose every penny they had bet, they'd never win, I mean seriously. My cars imported from Japan. I may be cocky, but I have every right. As I drove I saw someone had hit their NOS and was gaining on me, the line wasn't even in view yet, they didn't know how to race. When I saw the line the moron and I were neck and neck, but he was lost in a cloud of NOS after I hit my button and left him completely smoked in the dust with no more hope.

I drifted around in a U-turn and drove back down the line towards my pals and Hector who was holding the money. He gave me the cash and I counted out 4gs and handed it to Dom. He nodded and knew that he needed it and wasn't going to argue with me about it. I walked back over to my sister swaying my hips and smiling. "Hey Nessa, I can't wait for Race Wars."

She laughed and swung her arm around my shoulders smiling from ear to ear, as we all got into our cars and drove back to the fort.

Nessa's POV

When we got back to the fort Tori went up stairs and changed into her pajama shorts and sat on the couch to play video games with Leon, she had nothing better to do and she liked video games. I stayed in what I was wearing as Vince dragged me over to talk with him, it had been like this after every race night, he would snag me and we'd find a small seat to sit on and talk the whole night. It was awesome and I was glad I had that time with him. Tori was very full of herself that night, I watched as she drag at least four gallons of alcohol before she started acting weird, when she reached this point I walked over as she finished another beer picked her up and carried her upstairs so she couldn't get anymore. She was smiling like an idiot when I laid her down. "Hey Nessa." She said as I reached the door.

"Yes?"

"I miss Han."

"I know you do, is that why you drank so much?"

"Yeah, racing tonight and winning reminded me of him and so I just kept drinking. I miss him so much."

"Tori, you know he misses you too. You know he's coming to see you and take you with him. You know these things so let's not have to go through this again. Tomorrow morning I'll make you coffee, really strong and Excedrin, okay."

"Thanks sister, I love you."

"I love you too, good night."

"Good night."

I left her room and went into mine and sat on my bed and looked at the wall. She loved Han so much. He'd better hurry his ass over here to get back to her. I knew that she'd never do what she did tonight again, but the thought that she did it once was enough for me. I heard someone knock on my door and I got up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, how is Tori?"

"She's okay. She was just reminded of her old boyfriend in Japan when she raced tonight so she just kept on drinking. She just misses him that's all."

"Okay well I'll see you in the morning, good night Nessa."

"Good night Vinnie."

He smiled and went to his room in the basement and I went to sleep that night with peaceful dream about my love, Vince.


	7. Chapter 7

I laughed the next morning when I walked down stairs and found Mia cooking, "Don't you ever take a break

_**Chapter 7**_

I laughed the next morning when I walked down stairs and found Mia cooking, "Don't you ever take a break?" I asked walking over to the coffee pot to make Tori's coffee.

"Hahaha. Who you making coffee for?"

"Tori, she's going to have a really bad hang over because she drank a lot last night."

Mia laughed, "Now that's funny."

"Oh, trust me when she wakes up she won't be, we need Excedrin and the strongest coffee we own."

"Okay."

Just then people came thundering down the stairs and a loud yell rang through the house, "AAAHHH! Can't you morons be quite!!"

Mia and I laughed at the looks on the guys faces as they saw a pissed Tori march down the stairs and glare at all of them, her hair sticking up in every direction. "As much as anyone one of you yells I'll kill you!" she said staring each of them down.

Mia and I silently laughed as each one of those big guys and all their big muscles tower in fear at a 4'10" girl glaring at them. Letty walked down the stairs and saw the situation and laughed silently as Tori sat down and each one of the guys tip-toed over to their chairs as quietly as possible and silently sit down on the far end of the table from her.

Dom reached toward the food first so Tori didn't. "Dear God bless this food and never ever let Tori drink that much ever again. Amen." He said cowering as Tori glared at him again.

Mia, Letty, and I sat down next to Tori and I gave her the Excedrin and coffee which she took lightning quick drinking the whole cup of coffee. She sat there un moving, the whole table did, when there was a loud "YES!" ring through the air and Tori smiled brightly as the hangover remedy worked like a charm on her.

Everyone of the guys breathed a sigh of relief and reached for some coffee, which the spit out because it was so strong which they weren't expecting because Tori had just jugged it down like it was nothing. "Sorry guys forgot to warn you, When Tori has a bad hangover she drinks the strongest coffee known to man, black too, with Excedrin. It works fast and it saves a lot of people when she does."

"Sorry guys I'm not a good person with pain." She said smiling sheepishly.

We all laughed and continued on with our breakfast before going up to our rooms to change.

No POV

After everyone had changed Letty and Mia dragged Tori and Nessa out of the house so the guys could set up for the party and tonight's race. They called up Hector and told him how tonight Vanessa and Victoria were going to race each other, but not for money, just for fun.

After they had the house set up and the races for that night taken care of they dressed themselves up for the occasion and made sure everyone was present before making sure Mia and Letty were on their way with the girls. When they got in the house we all shouted "SURPRISE!" making them jump in the air and glare at us for arranging a party. "DOMINIC TORRETO WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH." They yelled jumping on him and kissing his cheeks.

"Hey girls get off my man!"

"Sorry Letty."

They stepped back and Dom wrapped his arm around Letty, "Oh, and Tori you have a present in your room."

Tori looked confused but headed up to her room opening the door and seeing a giant box on her bed, with lots of other smaller boxes around it. She walked forward and saw they were all from Han. She opened all the small boxes first each one held one red rose, real roses all but one which that was fake and had a note inside with it. _"Here are 11 real roses and one fake rose. I'll love you till the last rose dies."_ Tori smiled and placed all the red roses in a vase with the fake one lying across her dresser to see every morning.

She then turned to the big box. It had holes in the sides and was big enough to hold anything. She went to the lid and opened it up and out popped Han with the bottom lined with his belongings. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him so tightly she was never going to let go. She walked down stairs with him behind her holding her waist. When Nessa saw him she dropped down and laughed! "Han, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Tori and eventually take her back with me, but not for a while."

"Dom how long have you been planning this?" Nessa asked

"I didn't Letty and Mia did." Dom replied

"Well let's get this party started right!" Nessa said and they pumped up the music playing lots of hip-hop music which Tori dragged Han into and danced with him to it, grinding up a storm Nessa just smiled and sat and talked with Mia and Letty.

Then out of no where Tori ran over and grabbed them pulling them to the center of the floor and grinding with them. This of course got cat calls and jeering and all the other girls joined in creating a grind chain. The guys, well some of them got into it and joined in various places and grinded alongside their girlfriend or skank for the night. Han was right in front of Tori and they were right on top of each other. When the party was over Han and Tori left everyone behind and of course Dom and Letty, Brian and Mia, Leon and his skank, and Jesse and his. This left Vince and Nessa in the basement talking the night away. When finally she was lying with her head resting on his chest and his hand stroking her hair, she sat up and looked at him. He started leaning in towards her and she moved in too until their lips met sending Nessa's world in a whirl wind of fireworks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer trying to deepen the kiss while he pulled her into his lap. They were heavily kissing until they had to breathe. She looked at him her lips swollen and breathing heavy. He looked at her and smiled making her smile too and crash her lips back down onto his. This one was shorter because they were already out of breathe, but after they had separated she laid down on his chest and listened to the rhythm of his heart which was beating very fast.

Vince couldn't believe his luck, he had just had kissed the girl of his dreams! It was better than any other kiss he had ever experienced, he wondered if that's how Dom felt after kissing Letty or how Han felt after kissing Tori. Was Vince in love with Vanessa Blake?

He thought about how his heart was beating so fast and how she always cheered him up and knew the right things to say and he got his answer. YES! He was in love with her and wanted her for the rest of his life. "Vanessa, I think I love you."

She froze and then smiled and snuggled closer to him still, "I know. I love you." Vince smiled still in awe about his luck. They fell asleep like this on the couch found tomorrow morning by, well, Tori. 

Tori had walked down the stairs when she saw them lying there. She smiled and knew immediately what had happened last night. He kissed her and well they fell asleep on the couch together. She didn't want to have to bother them, but she had to wake everyone up to get breakfast and check their bags one last time before going to Race Wars. "VINCE, NESSA, LEON, AND JESSE YOU BETTER WAKE UP!" She yelled at the bottom of the stairs so they all could hear her. Vince and Nessa jumped in the air and she heard two thuds come from the two other rooms and groans as Jesse and Leon got out of their rooms in boxer shorts. "Come on Ladies chop-chop we's got's to's get's ready's." They all growled at her and started stalking towards her, "I've been getting this reaction all day." She mumbled as she had to run up the stairs away from them.

She dashed into the kitchen where she sat down by Han and hid her head behind his back so when the others got up stairs they looked around but couldn't see her but had seen the food on the table so they sat down to eat. She reappeared from behind Han and sighed.

They all ate in silence as everyone shot an occasional glare at Tori who had woken everyone up. She and Han were already packed and she knew not everyone was finished so she had to wake them up. They'd thank her later when they got to Race Wars on time.


	8. Chapter 8

Tori's POV

_**Chapter 8**_

Tori's POV

After everyone had finished eating I dragged Han up to our room because well, I had missed him so much and I was going to make up for lost times, time for a nice long make out session while everyone else packed for the upcoming trip. We got into our room and he pulled me against him and leaned down to kiss me. His lip touched mine and well everything was lost after that. All I knew was he was kissing me and I was in heaven. I felt his hand slide up my shirt but I didn't stop him. By the time we had to breathe we were both shirt less. I smiled and looked up at him and he pulled away walking over to the radio turning on some music so we could dance to it. After he found a station that he liked he walked back over and pulled me against him and started grinding his hip against mine. I took the bait and grinded right back with him. Our hips were moving together in a steady beat to the music and he was holding me close my head resting on his chest while his head rested on top of mine. This was a time that I always want to remember. I want to never forget Han; I never want to lose him. He was mine and no one else could have him.

After the music faded out he walked me over to the bed and laid down and pulled me against his chest and pulled me closer to him just to stay there, nothing more. The time felt like it was cut way to short when Nessa started pounding on our door yelling at us to get our stuff in our cars. We got up put our shirts back on and grabbed our bags to put in the camper. We had still beaten everyone so we waited for everyone else to finish so we could get on the rode. I was snuggled up to Han in the front seat of the truck we were in. We only had a truck so we had a garage while we were there and so Han and I could ride together and still take both our cars.

Nessa's POV

We pulled up at Race wars and I saw Han and Tori grab their bags and claim the smallest of the campers reserved for us. I was sharing with Mia and Dom was sharing with Letty and Vince, Leon and Jesse were sharing one of their own. Brian was staying in his car I think because I couldn't see where he was staying. Then I saw another small camper that completed the circle and saw Brian putting his stuff in there. After everyone was settled in we all climbed into our cars and drove over to the race lines. I was up against some punk moron and he was completely shocked at how small I was in my tiny car. "Hey baby girl, get off the track and come warm up me and my bed tonight, okay hunny?"

"Would you put some money on it?" I asked "A bet, as in if you win I'll keep you good company tonight and every night until one of us has to leave, but if I win you pay me 5 g's. Whatta think?"

"Alright." He said showing me the money

We pulled up to the line and I waited for the signal. When it was given I pushed on my gas gently and zoomed forward and ahead of him. I was far ahead when he pushed the NOS, I waited and just pushed the pedal harder going fast and crossing the line a good few feet ahead of him. I drifted and waited for him to come over and give me my money.

When he handed it to me I said, "Jeez, why would you think I would honestly make that bet if I knew I was going to win? I mean I'm on the DT team and my boyfriend wouldn't let me. Next time beware of what you saw or do."

I got in my car and drove back over to Dom. I was waiting here for the next round I was to go on. I saw Jesse racing a tiny black car and lose and I was shocked when I saw him turn and leave. "Dom what is he doing?"

"He just raced Tran for slips." Brian said running over. By then Tran had already started driving towards Dom.

He pulled up got out and spoke to Dom, "Hey Dom, where's he going?"

"Probably to go get gas or something." Tori said sarcastically.

Tran glared at her and she went and glared right back, "Go get me my car."

"Excuse me, we're not on you turf, I don't have to do anything."

"Cop swarmed into my house, disrespecting me and my family, because of you."

Dom turned around and slugged him in the face and a fight broke out everyone was punching, and Letty slugged Tran's brother in the face. By then the cops came over to secure the situation. After that was over I decided it'd finish this once and for all, "Hey Tran, let me race you for slips, you car there and Jesse's Jetta for my Chrysler ME 412 and my Corvette C6. As a bonus for me if I don't touch my NOS, I want you crotch-rockets too. If you don't give me those slips and my belongings when I win I'll castrate you. If your brother touches my car while I'm driving him to make sure I don't touch my NOS, I'll castrate you both. There are my terms, you up for it?"

He nodded and we drove over to the race lines. He convinced the judge man to let him slip in with me to get this race over with real quick. I pulled up next to him and I watched his brother out of the corner of my eye to make sure he kept his hands to himself. He had taken me real seriously because he was sitting on his hands. When we were given the signal to go I punched the gas as hard as I could just to get the race over. I zoomed right past him and across the line. I did a quick drift turn and made it so I was facing him.

He pulled up and I got out of my car with his brother behind me and stepped forward holding out my hand, he put his keys in my hand and his brother did too and I took their pink slips and walked away. Into my car where I pulled out my phone and called Dom and Vince, who drove down to help me take his car back over to where we were. When they got there I was flipping around, round-offs and back handsprings, tucks, everything until two really strong arms encased my body from doing anything more.

"Thank You Vince, now let's drive back over there and tell the others, it's getting late and that was the last race of the day, so come on." Dom said dragged me over to my car and put me inside

I drove back over towards my sister and friends hopping out of the car smiling like an idiot. My sister just shook her head at me as I jumped around, "Nessa, you've won before what's so different this time?"

"I never found a loser dumb enough to take me on and I win 4 vehicles before. It's so exciting. Vince come dance with me." I replied dragging Vince to the dance floor.

I pulled him up behind me and started teaching him how to grind. I was lucky he was a fast learn so it didn't take long to get up moving to the music like a couple pros. We moved around the floor completely lost until finally I pulled him over to my trailer and took him inside kissing him passionately. I knew Mia was staying with Brian so I wasn't worried about it so much. He returned the kiss and pulled my waist closer to deepen the kiss while I pulled his lips closer to mine. The heat rose as the kiss deepened, he was driving me insane.

**A/N:answers to ur questions  
**Dragon Reverb:  
Dom did not know him before hand, what happened was Vanessa had talked with Letty and Mia telling them about when they had been in Japan, then they got a hold of him to come visit. He had been there weeks before her birthday, so that was when everyone got to know him a little better. Tokyo Drift will happen after the story is finished.


	9. Chapter 9

Tori's POV

_**Chapter 9**_

Tori's POV

I woke up the next morning to someone's arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Han and I had been spending a lot of time together here at Race Wars. I'm just going to make sure not to Race him, because I would probably lose pretty bad. I knew Han was an excellent racer even though he didn't race very often, he only raced or drove super fast or drifted for himself, to feel free. I was different, I raced to prove that guys weren't the only ones who could work on cars and race at high speeds, and that I was no one's bed warmer. Han understood this and never questioned me about it. I did spent more time driving at high speeds and drifting than just on a track or race, I did spend time just driving for me. I was trying to find a good path to drift on, but I still hadn't found a good one yet, here in LA.

I rolled over with my eyes closed, blocking the sun from my eyes. When I finally opened them, Han was smiling down at me, shaking his head chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"You, in the morning you try so hard not to get up. At night you can't get to sleep, you're a nocturnal goof ball. Good thing you're out of school."

"Now you're going to pick on me?"

"Yes, because I Love you."

"I love you too."

"Marry Me?"

"What?"

He pulled out a ring box and opened it up revealing a huge diamond ring. "Victoria, Will you Marry Me?"

I was stunned and looked up at him my mouth wide open, I nodded my head furiously before jumping at him, "YES!" I said excitedly.

He laughed with me and kissed me passionately. When we broke apart, he slipped the ring on my finger and I looked at it in awe. "Great you love the ring more than me." He mumbled exasperatedly.

"Never."

"I know I proposed and all, but do you mind keeping this between us?"

"Sure, if it makes you happy, I'm completely psyched as it is if you want to wait to spread the word, we will."

"You're to good to me."

"You're to good to me." I argued.

We argued for a few minutes until Dom came and banged on the door, yelling for us to get out of bed. We got up and got dressed before heading out to beat on Dom's head. I left Dom and Han along for two seconds as I went to find someone to talk to, not because I wanted to tell them, but because I'm a girl, talking is what we do. I found Mia and we chatted up a storm. We were in her camper and were watching TV, the news and a bulletin came up about the hijackers. The ones who had been hijacking the semis, I of course started a conversation about this, "Man, the guys doing those hijacks are completely and utterly brilliant. I mean I don't think I could have ever thought of that."

"What do mean?"

"Well, people who can find a way to hijack semis and their drivers without their true identities known are very smart. That's got to be hard to pull off. I'm impressed."

She didn't reply, all she did was look at the TV, a transfixed expression. I figured she had something serious on her mind and didn't bother her. I just continued watching the news until I was ready to race some more.

Dom eventually found me and I got into my car and rode to the lines. It was race time.

Nessa's POV

The last day of Race Wars, well last night we got to be there, I couldn't find any of the guys, except Han who was with Tori shocking, and Letty. I searched everywhere, when I found Vince walking away from his trailer. "Vince what's going on?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Where are you going?"

"Dom, Letty, Leon, and I have some business to take care of we'll be back by morning."

"Okay, I just have a bad feeling."

"Don't worry everything will be fine." He told me, and the worst part was, I believed him.

I watched him drive away with them, leaving Mia crying. I didn't know what was going on, but he said it was going to be fine. I walked over to Mia and we talked for a bit before Brian came over and had Mia come with him. I was told to stay where I was and they'd be back by morning; another lie. When morning came around they weren't back the only two people I could find were Han and Tori. We got everything together and packed it all into the cars. Race Wars was over and it was time to go. After we had gathered everyone's stuff and had it loaded, we left. I sat in the back of the truck thinking. Where were they at? Why weren't they back? When we got back to the house, no one was there either. I was worried, and my question was answered when I got a call from the hospital. "Hello?" I asked confused

"Nessa?" I heard from the other side

"Yes?"

"It's Vince, can you come see me, I have to talk to you."

"Sure, which hospital are you at?"

"I'm at the Los Angles one by the fort."

"Okay, I'm on my way." I hung up the phone and drove over to see him.

When I arrived I asked the receptionist to see him and she lead me to a room. I walked inside and saw him laying there, his arm in a sling and hi side wrapped in bandages. "Oh my god." I breathed as I looked at him.

He looked up at me and smiled softly. "Nessa, I have to talk to you."

"I'm right here, what's going on?"

"I might be going to jail."

"What why?"

"Well, you know those truck hi-jackings. That was us, but last night didn't go so well, I got caught up in the wire as I tried to board the semi. I also got shot, and we were taken in, by Brian, sort of. He's a cop and I think that he is going to help us in the end, but now I'm here and everything isn't going well."

Then I heard people rushing past the room and I looked to see the commotion, it was Jesse. He had been shot numerous times in the chest. I don't know what we're going to do now, but I knew my feeling was correct. I turned back to Vince, "Don't worry it'll all be okay."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Tori's POV

Han and I were sitting in the living room watching TV when everyone came home. Mia was in a bad mood and stormed up to her room while Dom walked over to his shed and got into his dad's car and grabbed his shot gun. Then Brian pulled up and started arguing with Dom about something when Jesse pulled up. I ran out to talk to him I pulled him by the side of the car as quickly as I could after I had seen Tran and Lance coming to drive by, they got him a couple time, but once we under the cover of the car, it was a little better. Dom drove after the two knuckle heads with Brian not far behind. I called for Han to dial 911. He did and the ambulance arrived a few minutes later. They pulled him onto a stretcher and drove off. This was turning into a bad day.

No POV

The day continued to kill them. But the next day all their luck changed as, Tori and Nessa's dad came to help them out of trouble. He got all the family off the hook, even Brian, but he still was gone and never knew that he was off the hook for leaving, but the police still were posting wanted adds in the paper for him. Jesse and Vince made it through with rehabilitation. The family was whole and everyone was doing fine. Then one day as they were relaxing, about two years after the accident, Brian came back with new friends. They all got along real well and controlled the racing streets all over the country. They traveled everywhere conquering all the streets. Life was good.

_**A/N: This is the last chapter before the epilogue and it's really short, sorry, but that's just how I broke it into chapters. This will be my first and only completed story ever. YAY!!! Now I have to finish my millions of others.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Epilogue/Chapter 11**_

Well after Brian came back, he and Mia got together again. They got married about six months later. They're still happily living with their twin daughters, Sharla Rae and Elizabeth Marie O'Connor. They have another on the way. Brian got his job back as an undercover cop and Mia still works at the Toretto Diner and is still good friends with everyone.

Dom and Letty are still going on strong, they got married about two months before Brian came back. They have two kids, a boy and a girl, Pete Michael and Kayla Michelle Toretto. She's not pregnant right now. They both still race and work together at the shop. Letty also has a babysitting side job, because with all the kids running around, some has to watch all of them.

Jesse met a girl named Carla and they are now engaged. She works with Brian, she's his partner, and that's how she met Jesse. They're doing good and they're wedding date is set for in three months. Jesse still works on cars, and has his own website, that he controls, where people can pick out designs and part to make they're own customized car that Jesse then gets built for them, bringing in lots of money to the shop.

Leon is dating a girl, her name is Gabriella. He is planning on proposing in about a week, he's just getting together preparations for the special night. She works at Racer's Edge and is really nice. Leon is still working at the shop, but is going to the fire academy to become a fire fighter. He was volunteering one day while Brian was gone, and well he loved it so much he decided to become one.

Vince and Vanessa are married and she's pregnant. They're both really happy. Vince works with Dom, no other job but that. Vanessa works as a Lawyer in her own agency that her sister helped her establish before she left. She still helps out Mia and Dom, but is a damn good lawyer, and has won every case she has gotten her hands on.

Han and Victoria moved back to Japan, he no longer works with Takashi and makes an honest living by working at his shop. It says in the movie Tokyo Drift that he dies, it's not true. He made it out just before the explosion. Victoria is a specialist in car technology and has created top technology for the best performance at street races and just plain old driving around. They have tons of money, oh and did I mention they're married with one son, Skye Jackson. He's only about two but, you can tell he loves cars.

_**There's nothing to life except Fast Cars and Hot Romance!**_

**A/N: I'm hope you enjoyed the story and it wasn't too cheesy, blah blah blah. If you have any recommendations, I'm always editing stories even after I've written them. SO, review please. I'm also hoping to finish more stories and post them as well…..they're not always very cheesy (if you found this one to be).**


End file.
